Meant To Be
by Cleopatra Antoinette
Summary: Her parents were more than a little surprised (and none too happy) to find that Sayori had skipped the first day of the new school year. Their child never did things like this! She was a good girl! And then she rushed through the front door, pulling a redheaded man inside, and he was looking at her like she was his whole world. How could they be angry when she looked so happy?


So I love Yo-Jin-Bo, and I'm overjoyed that there's a section for it online. However, as much as I truly love Ittosai, the other guys need some love too. So for them, I've written these stories. I hope you like them as much as Ittosai's stories.

I do not own Yo-Jin-Bo (much to my sorrow) or any affiliated characters.

This story takes place right after Jin and Sayori's reunion when they're sent back to the future.

* * *

**Meant To Be**

Her parents were more than a little surprised (and none too happy) to find that Sayori had skipped the first day of the new school year. The office had called them, and they had fumed and growled and tried to think of punishments for her when she got home. Her mother wondered what could have gotten into her calm, obedient daughter. Her father wondered just what the hell she was doing, wandering around the city.

"You know, it might just be student burn-out," suggested Mom after thinking about it for a bit. Dad glanced over at his wife, a frown still on his face, but waiting for her explanation. "Well, you know, she studies so hard that maybe today she just wanted to have some more fun before getting back to the books."

"Or maybe she's just feeling lazy and planning on making this a habit."

"No," Mom protested. "I'm sure there's no way Sayori would do that. She works too hard at school, after all."

"Well…" grumbled her father, and that was the last on that topic for a little while.

A couple of hours later, it was 1 PM, and neither hair nor hide had been seen of the girl. _Of course she wouldn't come home right away_, her mother comforted herself. _She's probably worried we'll punish her_.

_She's probably out with friends,_ her father tried to convince himself, having a ball, _and not thinking of the consequences_.

"Just wait until she gets home," they said to each other. "She's going to get such a lecture…"

At 3 PM, Sayori's father was pacing the floor. At 3:30 PM, her mother was calling some of her child's friends. At 4 PM, they were both growing frantic. Their child never did things like this! She was a good girl! She would never worry them intentionally! She would never be so reckless normally! What could have happened? Was she hurt? Was she in trouble?

Finally, at 5:30 PM, the front door swung open. Both her parents were sitting in the living room and jumped up, fury and concern written all over their features.

_That girl is not going to leave her room for a month!_ thought her mother.

_She is going to get her door taken off the hinges!_ thought her father.

And then they saw their girl rush through the front door, and they both stopped in their tracks, because their little girl had the happiest expression on her face, like she was lit up with pure joy, and for a few moments she was absolutely beautiful. Then she turned back to the door, and pulled in a strange man by the hand. Neither parent knew quite what to think as the tall, redheaded boy came stumbling into the apartment, his face slightly red from blushing and a face that looked so happy it seemed almost wrong. They stood there together, hand in hand for a few seconds, and Sayori's parents felt almost like they were intruding on an intimate moment, because the two youths were looking at each other as though the entire universe was centered around that other person, their eyes incredibly soft as they held each other's gaze.

_So that's what happened_, thought her mother.

_Damn_, thought her father. _Time to bring out the baseball bat._

And then Sayori turned to them, still holding the boy's hand tightly and said in a voice they had never heard her use before "Mom, Dad, this is Jin. He's my boyfriend, and…" she turned to look back at the face of the boy, who looked back at her curiously. "And I love him."

The boy, Jin cupped her cheek in his hand, but then remembering where he was, he turned back to her parents and introduced himself. "My name is Jinnosuke Murasame, and I love your daughter, too. It's my fault she made you worry, so please don't punish her."

The two adults in the room stared at the young couple, then at each other, then at the boy and girl.

"W-well…" stammered her mother.

"This is… er…" said her father, suddenly unsure.

"Can he stay for dinner?" asked Sayori. Her parents shut their mouths. "Please?"

Her parents glanced at each other and back at their daughter. She was still glowing, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks flushed. She still held the hand of the boy who was looking at her now like a priceless treasure, and something, somewhere in the back of their hearts, whispered to them. Her parents looked at each other again, and this time they were remembering their own youth, and how they had gazed at each other the same way. Sighing both at once, they turned to their girl, who suddenly seemed so grown up, and smiled wirily.

"You realize you're grounded," said her father.

Sayori nodded. "Oh, yeah."

And that you'll be doing all the chores around the house for the next week, right?" said her mother.

"Absolutely."

"Well, then," Mom pronounced, clapping her hands together, "I say we order a pizza. I find that I don't really feel like cooking tonight."

"And we can get to know you better, Jinnosuke," said Dad, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Years later, when Sayori and Jin were dancing together at their wedding reception, Sayori's parents held each other's hands and watched as their little girl, all grown up now, swayed back and forth with that mysterious boy. And even now, although they knew so little about him, how could they care about that when he held her so close and so carefully, and when they were obviously so much in love. Neither of them knew what had really happened that day. Maybe it was better off not to know. But they felt at peace about it, knowing that somehow everything would work out, because this was meant to be.

**The End**

* * *

From the information given on the game, it sounds like Sayori's parents are super-protective, so for her to skip a day at school, it would be a big deal. However... there's the whole time-traveling thing, so that would probably be in Jin and Sayori's favor, too.

So here's Jin's story. I hope you all enjoyed it, and review to show how much you enjoyed it! And also, if you have any constructive criticism, please let me know so I can improve my other stories. Thanks, guys!


End file.
